


You've Got a Hold On Me (Larry Stylinson)

by aprettypinkshoe



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettypinkshoe/pseuds/aprettypinkshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works for himself and Harry only wishes to work for Louis. But Harry is always horny, and Louis always makes him beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well hi

      I don't wanna say I'm a diva, but I sort of am. I have to find a nice outfit for a job as a "bartender" at the pub near my new apartment, and I'm having a tiny fit, in my old childhood bedroom. I think I should start smashing my head against the wall until my dad calls me from downstairs. I end up just throwing on a pink, floral button up and black skinnies. And as I leave my bedroom, this light, airy voice drifts to me and makes me think how much I should not smash my head against the wall.

      When I'm in view of my dad, he gestures to a man, older than me, but true daddy material. If im even being honest, I'm already making plans with the ethereal man in front of me. He's shorter than me, in all his business casual glory. Hands tucked in his trouser pockets, tattoos littered over his wrists, and I really hope there's more. He's fit, nice jawline, cheekbones that touch heaven the way I see it. Thin lips, but perfect teeth, which is kinda hot. Really bright blue eyes and perfect eyebrows. And his hair just looked so soft, i wanted to touch it and pull it and-

      "This is Louis, CEO of a partnering company of mine. He's here to discuss internships. They'll look great on the scripts. Make every hospital in Connecticut want you. You two talk, I have a meeting, see y'all later." He was gone and we stood and stared. He looked kinda irritated, so I just smiled. And that look disappeared. Which, okay, I'm already at an advantage. So I put a very seductive look on my face and sauntered toward him. When I was much closer, he stuck his hand out for me to shake, to which I did.

      When I pulled my hand away from his grip, he smiled lopsided, and cocked his head to the side.

      "Hello, Harry. Very nice to meet you." and if I'm not mistaken, he looked me up and down. My dick really seemed to like that.

      "Hello, daddy." What the fuck? My hands flew to mouth, and I really didn't mean to say that. "Oops." I whispered.

      "Hi."

      "Disregard what I just said. I never said that. Hello, Louis." at this point my face was flushed red and I can't believe I fucked up this badly.

      "I don't wanna disregard it."

      "I think I'll just tell all my co-workers, and maybe word'll get around to your actual daddy."

      "Lou, no, you can't do that. Please."

      "I don't know, Harry, I think your dad should know the dirty things that come out of your mouth."

      "You won't."

      _"Suck my cock."_

_"What?"_

_"I won't tell."_

_"You want me to... Suck... Your cock." I lunged forward then, kissing his lips and grabbing his crotch. "Okay, daddy."_

_I undid his pants before pulling them to his ankles and looking up at his, now, dark blue eyes._

_"You know, my dad is really forgetful. He could come back any time, and what would he say about this, Louis, his baby sucking his business partner's cock?"_

_"I don't care, Harry, just put me in your pretty little mouth."_

      "How come?" I whispered, realizing that I wanted him to put his cock in my mouth, and I cannot get a boner right now, like, no.

      "Because I liked it. But, for now, we should talk about a starting internship at my company. How's that sound, baby?"

      "That doesn't sound good at all, Louis. I wanna talk about it now."

      "Do not try me, Harry. You must know that what I say goes, and if you do otherwise, there will be consequences."

      "Like, you'll spank me?" I smirked at that, myself, because I knew this whole daddy persona all too well. Business man, wears suits, owns his own company, he's just too textbook. Of course He wants control not just of everything but of everybody. Not complaining though, and neither is my dick. Like we're both just having too much fun with this.

      "Harry. Yes, now quit." He walked over to the couch, sitting and hunching over the briefcase placed on the coffee table in front of him.

      "Come here." Oh, fuck me. He sounds so possessive. When I walked over to him on shaky legs, he grabbed my hand, pulling me down into his lap and resting a hand on my back. But, the thing was, I couldn't believe he wanted me, too and i couldn't believe that we would talk about it later and I couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Then he told me all about how I would have a desk in his office, being his assistant and all. He told me about the paperwork I would do on account of how he despised computers and in the midst of his next topic, he cut himself off at the sound of the door being opened.

      He quickly pushed me off his lap and I landed on the couch still touching him, just the way I wanted.

      "Forgot my keys to the closet, hope Harry's not giving you too much trouble" Oh dear God, I just wanted my dad to leave. As soon as he did, Louis had me right back on his lap.

      "So. What did you wanna talk about Harry?" That smug voice. As if he didn't know, and as if he didn't want the same damn thing.

      "You know what, Louis."

      "Was it... This?" He breathed in my ear, biting the shell. I shuddered but I tried not to make it too obvious because I didn't want him to know how much he truly affected me. He laughed out loud, throwing his head back, then burying his face back into my neck. I pouted, just because he was laughing at me, and so I crossed my arms and stood up to walk away. Then walked up the stairs to my room, with Louis following.

      As I went to close the door, Louis caught it and grabbed my waist before I could walk any further. He pulled my back against his chest before pulling my curly hair away from my neck and tilting my head to the side. He started to suck bruises on my neck, and I didn't know how I should even feel because I hadn't been touched like this before. Then, he turned my hips toward him.

      "Will I see you at work tomorrow?" He asked, his voice tinged with hope.

      "Well, i sort of had an interview tonight..."

      "Harry. Why would you have that when you could have me? Where even is it? Probably some mortifying pub."

      "Actually, yeah. Um Tolland's Finest. They're hiring so I thought-"

      "No." I was fucking appalled. He was hot, but how dare he tell me no. Nobody tells me no.

      "What?"

      "Please, Harry. I promise I'll make it good." and for a brief moment I forgot we were talking about work and not sex. But maybe we were because then he grabbed my jaw and kissed along the planes of my face.

      "And I'm not just talking about work, baby." He whispered in my ear. Before stepping back and leaving the room. He was just outside the front door when I heard him call to me, in the door frame.

      "Business casual, Harry. I'll see you at ten!" He smiled and winked. How charming. Thing was, I was still going to that interview, which is in less than an hour now. I ran back up the stairs to get changed and was on my way in no time. Once I arrived, I felt giddy that I was doing this behind Louis' back, but then again, we're not together so it shouldn't really matter. I think.

      Half an hour into me waiting in the soft leather couches and the woman conducting the interviews calls me back. I tell her everything she wants to know, and pray that the flirting that I threw in there would do me good. But, I have horrible luck. Terrible. Really. As I left the building, making my way to my car, sun was setting, it was only nine at night, here in L.A., but somebody pushed me against the good of my car, bending me over and covering my mouth.

      "How did I know you'd be here, hmm? How did I know that you'd come here behind my back?" That was Louis. Fuck.

      "S'not like we're together. You aren't anything to me." He pulled me up and gripped my bulge, because yeah, I liked that he bent me over.

      "Harry Harry Harry. What you don't get is that you were mine before you even knew it. But if we're not together that's fine." He kept talking as he palmed me and I could barely keep track of what was going on other than the touching. But once he finished that sentence, his hand left my tighter jeans. Then he walked away.

      He really left, really. And so, I drove myself home, then ran upstairs to quickly tug myself off. Only to the thought of the one and only Louis Tomlinson. Then I laid in the only thing left in my bedroom apart from a duffel bag full of clothes. The beds was so small and I couldn't believe I slept in this for so long. When I finally fell asleep I was not thinking of Louis, not at all.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

      The next morning, I woke up at 7 and got ready the same way I did every morning. But today was different.

      Today, I would work with Louis, which was sort of stressful. Because I wanted Louis to fuck me over a desk but I didn't know how to really go about approaching that subject particularly. I feel like Louis doesn't want me remotely as much as I want him. I shouldn't think like that. I am a very good looking man.

      So, with that, I drove to my new apartment with my duffel bag and got properly dressed for a day filled with Louis. And I hoped that I would also be filled with Louis. Lots of Louis, very rough, hopefully.

      Once I had my jeans and purple button down on, I was once again back in my car, headed to the address my dad texted me just twenty minutes earlier. I was nervous. But, I seemed to be just okay enough to walk in those doors and tell the receptionist my business here. So she led me to Louis' humongous office, and I knocked before entering, not knowing if I should just walk in or knock or I don't know. He shouted from the other side for me to come in, and I barely heard him, which meant the walls were nearly sound proof, so when he fucked me there would be no chance of anyone finding out.

      I stepped in and stood there awkwardly.

      "Harry. You can come in, close the door, baby." baby. He chuckled at the shyness that was never there before but was so prominent now. I closed the door and he stood from his desk walking over to me and placing his hands on my waist.

      "How does it feel not to be mine, Harry?" He was taunting me, he wanted me to beg him. But I promised myself on the drive here that I wouldn't. So by that I mean I'll try.

      "Feels great, Lou." I lied, but I smirked because I was such a shit liar. I couldn't lie to save my ass, but in this scenario, I kinda didn't want my ass saved. He untucked my shirt and reached his hand up to tease my nipples and the smirk fell right off my face, along with all my resistance.

      "Are you sure, Harry?" He said, still going at my nipples, and now biting at the tender mark on my neck, from him. I nodded, and he laughed against my neck before stepping away.

      "Alrighty, well here is your desk, Harold. First, let me just show you... How this system works." He explained all the paperwork and such, telling me that everybody else worked on computers "at their own risk". I really was confused as to why that was, but I wouldn't dare question him.

      "Okay, I think I get it." I smiled, although my boner was sort of starting to hurt and I was considering running to the bathroom to run my dick under the faucet.

      "Good, now. First job, please be a dear and get my coffee, would you?" He smiled at me, almost unsuspecting.

      "How do you take it?"

      "I should be asking you the same question, princess." He smirked, handing me his mug.

      "No creamer, no sugar, just milk. Now, Harry, your bulge is a bit inappropriate for the work environment, don't you think?" and I glared before walking out, flushed and still hard as hell. I fixed his coffee just the way he said and walked leisurely back to hell :). When I pushed the door open and closed it again, he still hadn't looked up from his papers. So I set the mug on his coffee and He still has yet to look up.

      "What now, daddy?" he looked up so quick I was sure as hell it hurt.

      "Oh, doll, you know exactly what you're doing, don't you? You just want me to get all worked up and bend you over this desk, don't you? Well I'm worked up now, and your gonna do something about it." I gulped because maybe Louis would give in and just fuck me already. Yes, please, dear God. So he stood up and locked the door before unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down, leaving him in just his tight-as-hell boxer-briefs.

      I stood gaping before I realized he was waiting for me to suck him, so yeah. I walked over to the fucking gorgeous face in front of me and wasted no time practically ripping his boxers down. He laughed at my eagerness but I was already too focused to care that I should be embarrassed. As soon as I grabbed it, I was a little worried, it was so big I wasn't sure if I could fit the whole thing in my mouth. I gave small licks to the tip before Louis grabbed the back of my head, forcing me to look up at him.

      "You have to be quick now, baby doll, someone might come in." I nodded and got straight to work, bobbing my head and purposefully making all these loud slurping noises that I hoped Louis would like. I popped off loudly and he groaned.

      "Shh, Louis, someone might hear you." I said with a smile before I swallowed him down, way to the back,of my throat. To the point where anyone watching would just assume we were porn stars. Yes, I would say that I'm that good, as if Louis' next words weren't enough proof.

      "God, Harry, I'm gonna come. Don't stop." He was cursing so much now, and he was thrusting into my mouth so much that I just put my hands behind my back and let him use my mouth. Then he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

      And just seconds later, my eyes were closed and Louis was all over my face. But honestly, this was so good. Like, he came on my face, comlimented me just the way I like, then brought all the evidence into my mouth for me to swallow, to which I gratefully did.

      I couldn't think of anything better. Because he helped me up and kissed my forehead and pulled his pants up walking back to his desk, calling me over to him again. Once I was settled in his lap, he grabbed my face and kissed my cheeks, my nose, my chin, but not my lips.

      He hadn't kissed my lips. Like at all. And, why? Were my lips all chapped or?

      "How come you haven't kissed me?" He raised an eyebrow at me and cocked his head to the side.

      "Why, isn't it obvious, Harry? Because you don't wanna be mine." He said that like it was so perfectly clear to me. I thought we were playing stupid games, but apparently Louis wasn't. So I smiled and kissed his cheek.

      "Take me out, and I'll be yours. Unless, of course, I end up not liking you." He laughed at that, at me.

      "Oh, Harry, there isn't a way in the world that you wouldn't like me. Believe that." he whispered that last part in my ear before patting my knee, and that was my cue to stand, so I did, and he instructed me on what to do next.

      Once I had set to work, Louis cleared his throat and when I looked up, he had already been staring.

      "So, tonight?" He spoke huskily.

      "Hmm?"

      "A date, tonight?

      "You wanna?"

      "Yes. I wanna."

      "What time?"

      "How 'bout, like, six?"

      "Yeah, okay, daddy."

      So later that night, I was stood staring at myself in the mirror with little old Niall sat on the floor by my feet. I was beginning to question why I wasn't a model because damn did I look good. If Louis didn't fuck me because of this, I didn't know if he ever would. You know what? If he doesn't, it's okay, I'm too good for him. And he's too good to be good for me.

      Niall has just stood up to get the door and that's him. That is Louis. In such a corrupt world, Louis is like this perfect little angel, and, like, that is probably the thing I'm most afraid of. Daddy Louis is so much better than me. Better in the most impossible ways, doing all these things I can't ever even imagine. Which is why we just have to get married, you know? Better each other and all that.

      As I walk up the stairs to the front door, I see him and just about die. He smiled at me and as I said goodbye to Niall, I really just prayed in my head that I wouldn't mess this whole night up. So he just grabbed my huge hand, kissed the back of it without another word and walked us to his car. And, this really needs to work out for me because Louis is already too good to lose. Already.

  

       
     


	2. 2

The hour long car ride had me a little confused. Like, was he taking me to the middle of Connecticut to kill me? But suddenly, the cloudy coast appeared in my view and I was almost ready to jump out of the car with excitement. I had only moved here with my parents when I was 18, so I had only been to the coastal parts twice. But coming here with Louis was just so much better. I lived in Tolland, and I had been missing West Brook for so long, but the fact that Louis brought me here, just, kinda made me emotional.

He finally pulled up to the small park that had been here for so long. I climbed out as quickly as I could, running around to his side, and just like every cliche movie, he picked me up and twirled me around and i felt like a Foreigner song should be playing in the background.

When he set me down, I wrapped my arms around his neck, whispering out a 'thank you'. And even if this was temporary, I couldn't wait to see what else Louis was. He was just here for me in this way, like not just for a good time, although he was good for that too. But, he was just becoming my fixation.

He took my hand, and smiled this heavenly little angel's smile, and lead me to the pretty sand that awaited us. And the diva part of me says 'take off your YSL shoes NOW', but the other part of me says 'who fucking cares anymore, you're with Louis'. My hand in his and a picnic basket in the other, we walked to the sand where Louis put a blanket down facing the sun and the water and everything was so perfect. He sat us down and pulled out a bottle of red wine and glasses. When we were settled and I had been in a deep staring contest with the water, he grabbed my neck, making me look at him.

      "Hm?" I asked quietly.

      "Do you like it? I have more but I don't know if you would like it and-"

      "Lou, this is perfect, I'm so happy." I cut him off with reassurance. And with the taste of sweet cherry wine on my lips, I leaned in to kiss him, taking my chances and hoping I wouldn't get rejected. But of course, I was.

      "Be mine first." He whispered, face so close to mine that I could feel his sweet breath fanning my face, our noses nearly touching and our eyes never leaving each other's. I only nodded, because what else could I say when I was intoxicated by just his presence? He slowly leaned in and it was almost like a slow motion moment, like the seconds of time cut down because of us. I felt shaky and nervous, like a school girl being kissed for the first time ever.

      But as our lips touched, hesitant as ever, I felt something. I felt like the waves so close to us just suddenly crashed over us and the only way we could breathe is if our mouths stayed this way forever. And even though our lips were chapped and our hands were clammy with sweat, we still kissed each other with such a passion that anybody would be blinded by.

      He pulled away first, breathing heavily and smiling ear-to-ear. I couldn't smile, but only on account of my fingers tracing my tingling lips. My eyes were so wide, I was afraid they might roll right out of my head. And as he continued to stare at me, I dropped my hand and pulled him in again, kissing him so heavily I was sure our lips would be bruised. Before I knew what was happened the heat was beating down on us and Louis was laying over me, hands caressing the skin of my hips. He only pulled away when kids started yelling for us to 'get a room'. So we sat up, giggles threatening to escape our mouths from the embarrassment of getting so caught up and carried away.

      The night went on like that, sharing kisses and talking about the way we lived our childhoods, and what we liked to do and what we always wanted to be when we grew up. I felt like I was in 6th grade all over again, talking to my best friend about what we were gonna do with ourselves in the years ahead. I learned that Louis wanted to be 'the next Abraham Lincoln', and I learned that he liked to play basketball even though he was really bad at it, and I learned that he spent so much time with parents because he had such a fear of losing them. By the time the sun was almost all gone, my heart had been so full, so giddy and happy to know so much about him. So happy to hold his hand and sit between his legs and lean against his chest. So happy to kiss his neck and smell his cologne and wear his jacket when I'm cold.

It all felt very domestic. But I also felt that maybe we had moved too fast, I couldn't help myself though, I don't think anybody could around Louis. He was perfect, and that is what plagued my thoughts as Louis drove us back home. I only broke my thoughts once to kiss his lips at a stop light, only for us to get honked at by an impatient driver. He finally pulled up to my fathers house, and he didn't speak for what felt like minutes but was really only a second.

"I really liked tonight, Harry. It was probably the best date I've ever been on."

"Probably? I think most definitely."

"Alright fine, it was the best date I have ever been on my entire life. Are you happy?" He said as he put his hand on my thigh.

"I will be if you come in..." I hoped with everything in my body that he would.

"But what about your father? If he catches us, I have no doubts that he'll kill me on the spot." He chuckled.

"S'not home, please Louis. Please?" I could see his resolve slowly diminishing, and when he took off his seatbelt I knew I had won. We both stepped out of the car and walked up the front steps, me pressing in the passcode and then stepping inside. As I turned the lights on, I walked us to the couch and pushed him on it, settling myself in his lap.

      "I had a lot of fun tonight, too. Just so you know, it was absolutely the best date I've ever had." I dug my fingers into his hair, pulling slightly as I leaned down to kiss him. It was supposed to be a sweet little kiss, innocence and nothing but it. But us being us, it turned out to be the opposite. Already, everything that was expected between us had turned out to be something quite the opposite. The first time we met it was supposed to be a talk of an impending internship, but with it came some sensual dirty talk. Then at work, we were supposed to actually get things done, but I ended up on me knees and being asked on a date.

And now here we were, heatedly kissing. I let his mouth leave mine as he planted kisses down my jaw, to my neck, biting and sucking and licking and it was all so good.

"God, Louis, please do something." I demanded through a moan. I could just feel his smirk against my neck as he nibbled on my ear. He finally reached under my shirt, tweaking at my nipples until they were hard and I was a moaning mess. I couldn't help myself after that, constantly moaning and beginning to rock back and forth against him.

It got more heated once our bulges became more prominent and suddenly Louis was picking me up and taking me upstairs. He entered my bedroom for the second time this week and threw me down on the bed to which I giggled.

"What if your dad comes home?"

"He won't, I promise" I whispered as I pulled him down to me. I started to lift my hips to his all the while we were groaning and getting flushed. I started to ask Louis to fuck me until I heard the front door open up, I knew he would come up here soon, so I quickly pulled Louis into my office room near to my dad's where I always did my homework. It was really hard to pretend that we weren't seconds away from having sex, though. As we tried to cool our too-warm bodies, my dad stepped in, and I attempted to show Louis some random homework I had lying around, while trying to act like I hadn't just been laying around with his business partner.

      "Hey, Louis! How was he?"

      "Oh, he was great, amazing. Eager to please." Louis said with an innocent smile. But I knew he was only referring to what happened in the office and just now. Of course I blushed, not because he wasn't talking about work but because my dad looked at me suspiciously. It was like he didn't trust me with Louis. Which he shouldn't, I'm damn near uncontrollable around him. And finally, after asking Louis more questions, my dad finally retired into his bedroom for the night.

      I slowly walked Louis down the stairs and out the door. When he finally got into his car and rolled the window down, I leaned over to kiss his lips and run my fingers through his hair, which I've decided is my new favorite thing to do.

      "See you at work tomorrow, around nine? he questioned.

      "Wouldn't miss it, Lou."

      After wishing him a final goodbye with my lips, he drove away and I walked inside, trying to conceal the grin on my face with my hand. And that night, when I finally tucked myself into bed, I decided that I should probably order a new bed, a bigger one. One that me and Louis could do so many things on. I made plans to order one the next morning before work, but as of now, I went to sleep, or at least tried. It was kinda difficult with a hard-on and constant thoughts of Louis.

~~~

The next morning, at 7:30, I rolled myself out of bed, forcing myself to order the new bed, knowing that if I didn't do it now, I would never do it. After successfully finding and paying for one, I made cereal and got dressed, leaving myself 30 minutes to get to work. The drive to work was filled with singing new indie songs, and nervous feelings of seeing Louis. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was so damn hot. But, being Harry Styles, I never once questioned why he'd want me. I know how hot I am, so two hot people sort of belong together. And I couldn't wait for my days with Louis.

      I pulled up to the building, my hands shaking, stepping out of the car in my baby blue button up and black skinny jeans. People might think that I only ever wear black skinny jeans. I walked through the doors, letting the woman at the front desk, Janice, remind me where to go. After being reminded, I leisurely walked to the elevator, which took, like, eight years to take me to Louis, might I add.

      I walked off the elevator and walked to Louis' office, still nervous as hell. Only wiping my hand on my jeans once before twisting the handle and walking in. He greeted me warmly, and by warmly I mean, throwing me against the closed door and smashing his lips against mine. But warm nevertheless.

      "Hey. Why so eager?" I asked, feeling a bit cocky now.

      "Mm, just missed you, your mouth. For many reasons."

      "Are you asking me to please you with sexual favors, Mr. Tomlinson? Why, that's quite unprofessional. Are you always horny?" I questioned, smirking.

     "Yeah, actually, m'always horny, always want you."

      "Oh. I expected you to say some witty comeback, have I finally left you speechless?" I say, but get on my knees regardless. And he works to undo his belt and jeans, letting me take over only after he's got his slacks around his ankles.

      I began to mouth at his fully hard cock through his boxers, breathing against his length. I eventually pulled his boxers down, letting his member pop up, heavy and wanting.

      "Are you just gonna stare at it or are you gonna do something?" He demanded.

      That was all I needed to snap out of my trance and get to work on his cock. Putting the whole thing in my mouth, I worked my hands along with it and wouldn't let up, decided not to ruin my hair with his come, although I do love the look on his face when he sees it on my face. I continue like this, but it only takes him mere minutes before he's warning me.

      "God, fuck, Harry, I'm gonna fucking come, oh don't stop. Fuck." And just seconds later, I felt his salty come wash down my throat and, I only smiled up at him, before helping him with his slacks and boxers.

      "Do I get a raise now? Because I just made you come in record time." I said with wink, helping myself up and wiping my mouth. He leaned in to kiss me, but it was only sweet and for a second.

      "Two days in and you're already begging for a raise." He said, feigning disapproval while shaking his head.

      "Well you were already begging me to suck you so it's only fair that I beg a little, too." And just like that, we were away from the sexual areas of our fresh relationship, and on to business. I knew Louis had things planned for us to work on, and I planned for neither of us to get off topic, no matter how horny we got.

So Louis asked me to fetch his coffee, to which I happily obliged. And he asked me to file some papers of his, and I was more than willing. But when he asked me to walk over to his desk, I was unsure of what he could want me to do that he needed me at his desk for. So I obeyed, like I always did. And when I stood front and center, hands behind my back and nervous smile set on my face, he beckoned me to come behind the desk. Well, uh oh. I really hope it's nothing that will distract us because as much as I wanted to fool around with Louis, I knew that this internship was a bigger priority than my bosses hard-on.

"Sit." He gestured to his lap, and it didn't display even the faintest bulge. So I sat, now getting more nervous. If he didn't want me to do something to him, what did he want? I knew it was bad. It was already over. And I had been having so much fun.

"I wanna talk, Harry, relax. You feel so tense."

"Just nervous."

"Don't be, I just wanna talk about us."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well for starters, what's our label?"

"Why do we have to label ourselves if no one knows about us?"

"I want people to know about us."

"Fine, whatever you wanna call us, even though your labels are stupid." I said, fond look smudged all over my face.

      "Well, and that brings me to my next point, what about your dad?"

      "What about him? He can know, I mean he might kill you but you don't mind, do you?"

      "Harry, its not funny, he would be so pissed."

      "Okay look, we won't tell him for awhile, just be 'friends' for a bit and then I'll figure it out from there, I don't wanna give you a heart attack, old man."

      "Alright, alright. So now, move in with me. And that's it, for now." I hopped off his lap so quick, I mean he had to be crazy.

      "Are you out of your right mind?!" I knew my hair had to be a mess with the way I nervously ran my fingers through it.

      "It was just a question, Har. S'not a big deal."

      "It kind of is, you move so fast, I mean, that is crazy." By this time, I had moved back to his lap, calming down some, and running my fingers through his hair instead of my own.

      "We can slow it down, Harry. Just don't shut me out."

      "Okay. Slow is good. Great, actually." And then suddenly Louis was leaning in to kiss me, but I slouched back, only giving him a peck on the cheek. I don't want things to escalate. We had so much to do.

      "Why won't you let me kiss you?"

      "We have work to do, Louis, no distractions." I slid off his lap, gathering all my desire and throwing it away as I walked away from him, back to my desk, ignoring the sensation in the pit of my stomach.

I sit back down at my desk, casting longing glances toward Louis. But my glances obviously didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Regretting your 'no distractions' policy yet?"

"Of course not."

"Well if you're done staring at me, I have some papers for you to enter into the cabinets. Come here."

      The walk to his desk was my time to convince myself that I did not want Louis to do something to me, nope. I didn't want Louis now. I gathered his papers from his hands and the way our fingers brushed against each other created some kind of spark. All of a sudden I was too hot. So in an effort to cool myself down, I set the papers on my desk and unbuttoned two more buttons of my shirt, leaving me four buttons down my chest.

      I sat, filing the papers, before I felt a hand in my hair. I had been so emerged in Louis' papers that I never noticed when he walked to my desk. I looked up to see Louis smiling at me, almost lovingly.

      "How's it going, Harry?" He whispered in my ear, but instead of giving in to him, I continued working on his papers, organizing them into groups.

      "Fine, thanks. And how are you?" I made myself sound intentionally uninterested.

      "Pay attention to me, Harry!"

      "But Louis, I get off in only an hour, can't you wait?" I asked in my sweetest, most innocent voice.

      "No, I don't wanna wait. At least let me do something to you." He whined.

      "I don't think that's a good idea, Louis. What would the boss say?" At this point, I was just toying with him. I knew he was needy, but I liked to see him squirm.

      "I am the boss, harry!" He nearly shouted in impatience.

      "Fine." I sighed loudly, as if him making me come for the first time since we met was the worst possible thing I'd have to endure all day. But I figured I'd at least play with him for a little longer. We had been kissing for almost 30 minutes before Louis began to get on his knees. And right then, conveniently enough, I got a call. So I picked up, still determined to keep at work with distractions.

"Hello, is this Harry Styles?"

"Yeah, this is he." Louis looked at me with confusion but I just mouthed 'friend of dad's'. I didn't really want to tell him that it wasn't actually a bartending job that I interviewed for.

"After interviewing you, we've decided that you would be perfect for the job. Could you come in tomorrow and we can discuss some things?"

"That sounds great, I'll be there!" After hanging up, I knew I'd have to quickly make up some lie about what the whole conversation was about.

      "What was that all about?" Louis asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was like his presence, him being so close to me, made it that much more difficult to lie to him.

The truth, that I couldn't bear to tell him was that, Tolland's Finest wasn't a bar. It was a strip club. And I was going to work there. But I wasn't just working there because I wanted to, also because Louis told me not to. I was a sucker for punishments.

"Oh, uh, Markus, he wanted to see me about a scholarship of some sort, seemed important." I said with a shrug, and if he didn't believe me, he didn't show any signs of suspicion.

"Oh, okay. Hey do you wanna head out now? I can drop you at home." I nodded. He definitely knew I was lying, and now I actually had to figure something out. He walked us out to his car, and I could tell he was trying not to say anything.

"Will you come in again?" I asked sweetly, and I knew instantly that I would be disappointed with his answer.

"I'm sorry, not tonight, Haz, I really have a lot to do tonight, but I'll see you on Monday, yeah?" He said as we had barely pulled up to my dads house. And after kissing me goodnight, I walked inside to find my dad already home, asleep on the couch. I trudged up the stairs, texting Niall as quickly as I possibly could.

gayest person i know  
ni can you meet me at my apartment in an hour?

And his reply was almost instantaneous.

 

my little leprechaun  
sure yeah i'll bring drinks

      I drove to my apartment later that night, it looked a little different from the last time I had been here, but maybe that was because it had been a couple days. I knew as soon as my bed came in that I would be officially moved in. But until then, I stayed with my dad.

      I had only been in the kitchen for five minutes before I heard Ni open the front door and scream my name. He stormed in, bottles of liquor weighing down both hands, and his signature smile in place.

      "So. Let's get messed up." I laughed and nodded, after the first few shots were poured, it didn't take long for me to start feeling a little tipsy. I knew the drunk texts would happen soon, but I just couldn't stop. I missed Lou, and I was so mad he told me no. So mad that he didn't even come in for a second. After all, he did consider us as more than friends. Which, isn't that what more than a friend is supposed to do, hang out with his lover? Or were we just not doing that part.

Niall and I had somehow ended up on the floor, at least 8 shots in my body, and not a care in the world. And I knew that Niall was my best friend when he thought we should take more shots, but deciding not to when he saw the state I was in. Which was flustered and giggly.

baby harry  
loooooyuuuuuu

big daddy lou  
Yes, Harry?

baby harry  
i miss youuuuu

big daddy lou  
I was with you like three hours ago?

baby harry  
what's that supposed to meAN!?!?!?!?!!?!!???!??!??!

big daddy lou  
Harry, what are you doing right now?

baby harry  
nothingggggg

big daddy lou is calling...

I actually didn't plan on picking up, but Niall got annoyed with the ringing so he answered it for me. I grudgingly snatched the phone from his hand and spoke quietly.

"Hello? Louis?" I nearly whispered, because for some reason, I felt like I was on my way towards getting in trouble. His sigh was barely audible, but I still feel his disappointment from here.

      "Harry? What are you doing? Are you okay?" My heart practically melted, he asked me if I was okay, and who ever does that anymore?

      "Niall and I are just hanging out at my apartment, drinking a little." I said dragging out the 'I'.

      "Well I figured. Are you okay though? You're not driving or anything, right? And who is Niall? And why are you drinking?" He began to bombard me with questions. But I couldn't help but laugh, partly from my drunkenness, but also because Louis was funny, and he wasn't even trying to be.

"Why are you laughing at me, Harry?" He said after I didn't answer the first 500 questions.

"I'm great, not driving, Niall's my best mate, and drinking is fun. Oh, and you're funny, I'm laughing because you're funny."

"Literally nothing I said was even remotely funny." He said seriously, but I could tell he was holding back laughter.

"I miss you..." I whispered to him. This he laughed at. Probably because I sounded like a whiny six year old. Or maybe because I literally saw him, like, three hours ago. I get needy when I drink, and Louis was what I needed.

"I miss you, too." He said with a smile, and I knew he was smiling because I could hear it in his voice. It was a disgusting kind of happiness that we were both feeling.

"Come over."

      "Harry..."

      "Please, you can meet Niall and it'll be fun, I promise. Please, Lou." I refused to be told 'no' twice in one day.

      "Okay, I'm on my way. Send me your address?" I nodded, and then hummed in response when I realized he couldn't see me. After hanging up, I attempted to peel myself off the floor and find Niall, who had mysteriously disappeared moments ago. I texted Louis the address when I finally stood, and began to call for Niall. And when I heard his incessant giggling, I knew he had gotten into my shit.

      "Niall! What did you do?!" I tried to be stern, I really did. But there was my best friend, waving around a bright pink dildo, and I was almost embarrassed. I snatched the thing from his heavy hands and shoved it into its right drawer.

      "Wow, Harry. I knew you liked it up the ass, but I didn't know you liked it that much." He started to cackle, and I reached forward to slap the back of his head before I heard the door. I ran as fast as I could to open it, being drunk, that obviously was not fast at all. In fact, I fell twice before I even made it to the end of the hallway.

      I opened the door, revealing a freshly showered Louis, and if that didn't make you hard, I didn't know what would. And I pulled his hand inside, but it was more like him guiding me back in the apartment because my walking abilities weren't quite at their finest.

I let him walk behind me as I lead him to my bedroom. I could only pray that Niall's stupidity wouldn't get the best of him. But, of course. Why would he? Why would he stay out of my drawers? Why wouldn't God do this to me? He had not only pulled out the entire drawer, but all the contents were scattered over the bed and Niall was sort of in awe of everything.

I tried to push Lou back out of the room, but he had already seen everything and he only walked further in, first introducing himself to Niall, and then picking up one of my things. He turned to me finally, a pair of handcuffs in hand. He raised an eyebrow at me, only for me to shrug. I was so drunk and embarrassed at this point that I didn't even give a shit.

"I kinda saw this coming. I knew you weren't daddy's little angel. You put on a good show, I must say. Very believable. How many men have used this on you?" He was nearly cornering me now, and I found it kind of scary and a little hot.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe, like, two? I guess. I don't know. I don't keep count." He walked away, but I could see the gears turning in his head. He was scheming and I didn't like it one bit. I managed to shove everything away and pull Louis and Niall into the living room for a movie. And the rest of the night I couldn't really remember. But I knew Louis stayed the whole night because the few times that I woke up in the middle of the night, I could feel him next to me or smell him all around me.

And I didn't know if when I woke up I would be disappointed or just downright embarrassed of myself. But either way, the fact that he stayed all night made my impending doom that much more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listened to 1D while writing this and nearly cried because i miss them but mama didn't raise no bitch (i hope they come back)
> 
> hope you guys like it, it took. one years but i tried
> 
> also i'm slightly challenged so try not to get too annoyed at the indents in some paragraphs and not in others i literally cannot figure it out like i just tried everything and i'm so frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter, not sure how to feel about it. Kinda moved quickly, upcoming parts won't be as time skippy. I promise. As for this chapter, not as poorly written as I thought it would be, but still not as good as I'd hoped. Anyways, have a great day everyone!


End file.
